Changes
by Interview A Sarcastic Demon
Summary: Ian Hecox did not like change. Iancorn. Marhinki. Kalanthony. Wesshire. TAKEN FROM UNWASHED WONDER. DID NOT STEAL.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE Ian Hecox did not like change. So when Matt Sohinki invited the new kid over to their table and Ian sat next to someone, he wasn't too happy. The new kid's name was David Moss, and he had moved in from Ohio at the beginning of second semester. He was now living with Mari Takahashi, who was a close family friend. Why he lived here now Ian didn't know. He didn't care to find out. All he knew is that the new kid was taking the only empty seat and he wanted it back. Ian barely heard a word of conversation that day, but he could tell that all his friends liked David. By the fact that Anthony and Kalel, who had been dating since the first few weeks of freshmen year, took their eyes and hands off each other for at least ten minutes, talking to him, Ian could tell that he was here to stay. He hated it. He wanted everything back to the way it was. His easy days of life were now over thanks to David Moss, a kid he hadn't even uttered a single word to. Now, Ian had to focus on getting over the hurdles. He should have been happy to have a new friend, but he just wasn't. He cursed him over and over in his head. Ian had only known of his existence for twenty minutes. The next day, Ian decided to listen in. David was shy and mostly quiet, but everyone kept asking him questions. "Where did you say you were from?" "Ohio, originally." "You're a sophomore with us, right?" He nodded. "Do you like video games?" He nodded, his eyes lighting up. Simple questions went around, and David would ask similar ones to get to know everyone. The one question that was asked a month later made David lighten up. It only made it worse for Ian. Just what he needed. More change. "What do you think of my hair?" It was the first time any of them had seen David smile. He gave Kalel a look, "I like it." Kalel's hair was a caramel color, but the tips were all different colors and it looked like one of those lollipop sticks. Ian honestly thought it looked nice, but he wanted the old way back. She smiled up at Anthony, "I told you. The have cool people in Ohio." "But no one cool comes from Texas am I right?" David looked at Matt, grinning. Everyone was shocked. _No!_ Ian thought, _I was just getting used to you barely being here and now you're talking and joking and smiling stop it go back to how you were!_ David looked down, "That wasn't funny, I know." "That was awesome." Joshua smiled, giving Erin a quick glance before pushing his glasses up and looking at David. "I'm surprised you said something that long." Erin said in a joking manor. "I'm still caught up over the fact that he smiles." Mari said. David laughed. "Don't overwhelm us!" Anthony grinned. Ian was still upset over the change, and he remained indifferent towards David all year.

* * *

>David pushed his chair across the room to reach Mari. It started spinning and he had to brace himself. He hated spinning. "Whoa. You okay there, buddy?" Mari was busy playing video games. He nodded, then remembered that she couldn't see him, "Yeah." "Pretty good school year, huh?" David and Mari had just gotten home from the last day of exams. Kalel had driven them, as usual. That was David's favorite part of the year: Kalel. Of course, he wasn't interested in her romantically; he was just surprised that someone like her would hang out with someone like him. He honestly thought that the two of them were becoming closer than he was with Mari. He and Kalel told each other everything. "Yeah. I don't think Ian liked me very much." "Bullshit. Everyone loved you." "Except Ian." David frowned, pulling his jacket off. Mari shrugged, "Ian doesn't do well with change, that's all." "Hopefully I won't be considered change by next year." David frowned. "Relax, everyone loves you. Kalel and Anthony stopped making out all lunch and actually talked to us for more than five minutes. It was awesome." David smiled, "I really do like her hair." "She's dying it again." "She is?" She nodded, "Some kind of turquoise. She told me all about it. Don't tell Anthony though." "Right. Don't tell Anthony. Got it." David nodded. "You what's going to kick ass?" "Me beating you in this game." David grabbed a controller. "Yeah right, but no, I meant this summer." "This summer is going to kick ass?" "Well, yeah. We got invited up to Anthony's lake house, remember?" "I didn't get an invitation." David frowned. "It was addressed to the both of us." "What the fuck is this game?" David stared at the screen. "It's really underground; I'd be surprised if you had heard of it." "Well, I haven't, now move over. I want to play Portal." "Go play with your little turret thing." David rolled his eyes and pulled his inflatable turret over his head so it rested on his shoulders, "I'm supposed to be getting Wheatley soon." "He's downstairs." Mari replied, not looking at him. David bolted downstairs without another word, "Mrs. Takahashi! Mrs. Takahashi!" "Honey, you can call me mom now." She smiled, "You're living with us." "Err….mom." David almost had to force out, "Mari told me I got a package." "Ah, yes. There are several boxes here addressed to you." She crossed her arms, "If I remember correctly, that credit card was for emergencies only." "This was an emergency!" "Two hundred dollars' worth of Portal gear isn't an emergency." David could tell that she was trying not to crack a smile. "You know I only had four shirts." He frowned, "I needed more." "I also see that you have bought a Chevy Chase poster." She looked at the receipt. "Our room is literally just solid girly posters." David crossed his arms, "We needed someone manly." "So you chose…." She looked at the poster, "The only man who changes his identity more often than his underwear?" "It's a classic movie, Mrs. Takahashi!" He frowned, "Um, I mean, mom." "Alright, alright. I'll explain that I bought this for you and I'll replenish your card." She pulled him in for a hug, "Just promise me, no more spending it without my permission. David released one arm and reached for his boxes. <strong><em>HEY EVERYBODY! LIKE I SAID, I'M GOING TO BE 'ADOPTING' Unwashed Wonder's STORIES BECAUSE SHE ISN'T IN THE FANDOM ANYMORE... I'LL TRY TO UPLOAD ALL 13 AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! AND YES, THE WHERE HIS DEMONS HID CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!<em>** **_  
>STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS.<em>** **_~Interview A Sarcastic Demon_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ, David!" Mari smiled, running over and taking a large box from him, "You bought a shit ton of stuff."

David set the boxes down, "I had no clothes."

"These are the nerdiest shirts I've ever seen…." She pulled a few out, "Portal, Gears of War, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Lonely Island, Portal again…."

David wasn't the least bit embarrassed. He just smirked, "It matches my personality. Besides, you can't tell me how to live my life. It's my life, not yours."

"Better than that lame button down." Mari pulled at his collar, smiling.

He rolled his eyes and began to unbutton it.

"Ew," Mari put her hands over her eyes, "you may be living with us, and you may be sharing a room with me, but you are not changing in front of me like that."

"I've lived here for half a school year, get over it." He grinned, pulling the Aperture Laboratories shirt on, which was his favorite.

Mari blinked, "Do you work out?"

David grinned, "I've started doing that lately, thank you for noticing."

"I mean, you were gangly when you came to us, but now you seem to have some muscle, or at least meat on your bones."

He shrugged.

"You'll probably get all the ladies if you were shirts like that. That Gears of War shirt looks a little small, so you'll be a hit with that if you keep working out."

"Why are you telling me this?" He gave her a weird look.

"You're my brother now. You're what, sixteen?"

"I'm seventeen, Mari."

"And you're only a sophomore?"

"I'm a junior now." He frowned.

"It's about time you ask me advice about women." She shrugged.

"What if I'm good with women, but need advice about men?" He frowned, thinking that he might possibly maybe beginning to lean that way.

She shrugged, "If you're interested in men, good for you."

"I never said I was." He mumbled, looking over at his boxes.

"You haven't unpacked yet?"

"There was nothing to unpack, Mari." David frowned, "You know that. I came here with nothing on short notice."

"We're going shopping tomorrow."

"I just bought all this."

"You bought shirts, David. Do you even have a jacket?"

"I bought an Aperture Science sweatshirt."

"More than one pair of jeans? How many pairs of underpants do you have?"

He looked down, "Fair enough. I'll….I'll go shopping with you."

"Awesome."

"On one condition."

"Sure."

"Don't bring those girly ballet friends of yours."

"'Course not, big bro." She slung her arm over his shoulder, "I was thinking we could have some little Maricorn time."

"Maricorn?"

"Mari and Lasercorn."

"Don't bring that up." He groaned.

"Why not?" She frowned, "That saved your life, you should be thankful for it."

"I know, I know, but I just feel like the story behind it is rough though. I haven't exactly been on since I came here. I've had a few videos queued up, but I haven't been fully active."

"You posted one a week ago."

"The queue did."

"You can't queue YouTube."

"You can if you make a program to."

"You suck at programming."

"I asked a follower to program it for me." He hung his head, "But I guess I should start making videos again, huh?"

"You can if you want to."

"You saved my life."

"You saved mine." She said back softly.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to comprehend it all. There's no way a stupid teenager playing videogames on YouTube could have saved a girl's life. She saved his life for obvious reasons, but he couldn't quite wrap his brain around how he had saved her. He had only actually known her for a single school semester.

_It's my life._ He thought, _I can't forget how that experience was…._

She punched him lightly, diffusing some tension, "There are still daylight hours. Want to waste them playing video games, Lasercorn?"

Mari put a lot of emphasis on his title.

"Look, the guys from school don't know that's me." He frowned.

"They all love him, or, you."

"I know, but it's best they don't know about me."

She nodded, "I won't tell."

"Speaking of telling, you still haven't told me the name of this game."

"You'll never know." She grinned as David grabbed a controller.

**_SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I'VE BEEN CAUGHT UP IN ORDINARY LIFE (IE: SHERLOCK AND YOUTUBE) I'LL TRY TO PICK UP REGULAR UPDATES, I SWEAR!_**

**_STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY, FOLKS._**

**_~Interview A Sarcastic Demon_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Hooray!"

"Glorious freedom!"

Mari woke up to a soft _crooning_ and a beeping noise.

She blinked her eyes open **and** looked around the room for the noise.

David rolled over and smashed his alarm clock with his fist, groaning.

"Help! Being squished!" The alarm cried, barely being caught off by David hitting the stupid piece of machinery.

"That was Portal, right?"

He nodded, groaning and pulling the pillow over his head.

She rolled her eyes, "You're such a loser."

"At least I wasn't friendzoned by Matt."

"Who told you about that?" She frowned, unaware that he even knew about them.

'Them' meaning Mari liking him and him not seeing that or not showing any sign of interest in her.

"I was there when it happened." He laughed.

She sighed and got up out of bed, trudging to the bathroom. As much as she loved David, he was an asshole for laughing at that. Everyday he was becoming more and more like her brother, and she had grown to love their relationship, even if it was mostly teasing.

Around thirty minutes later, she came back out, ready to go.

David was sitting in the middle of the floor, his Portal turret on his shoulders and his laptop in his lap.

"You aren't even near ready!" Mari frowned.

"Oops." David shrugged, "I was just checking out some things."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Like nothing." He turned the computer away.

That only meant one thing.

"You're on Ian's Facebook page, aren't you?"

"He hasn't accepted my friend request, yet he's frequently active."

"Calm down, David." Mari frowned, "He just probably hasn't seen it yet."

She had no idea why he was acting like this. Did David and Ian have a thing? She always figured that David might end up like this. Ever since their first legit conversation three years ago.

"Are you….romantically interested in him?"

She had no idea that this wouldn't be the first time she asked that question.

"What?" David snorted, "As if. The guy wouldn't even look me in the eye if his life depended on it."

"Come downstairs when you're ready." She shrugged.

She smiled once she had turned her back on him. He had something for Ian, even if it was just a phase.

David pulled his phone out once Mari had left and texted Kalel.

'mari's making me go shopping :('

'awwww no shopping is fun I wish I could go'

'maybe I'll let you help me pick out a thing or two. I need the advice anyway'

He smiled and walked downstairs.

Mari ran upstairs, "David I'm so sorry I really wish I could take you shopping but ballet just got un-cancelled so I have to go to that. Man the fort down at home, okay? Call Kalel, maybe she'll take you shopping."

He nodded, "Break a leg or whatever it is they say in show business."

She ran in their room and back out, completely changed. It was the fastest changing of any girl ever. David was sure of it. Mari patted the top of his head, "I told Kalel to watch you. She said she'll be over soon."

David followed her downstairs, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I'm really bored."

"Go play Call of Duty or Half Life or Portal or that weird underground game I totally didn't pirate."

He rolled his eyes, "Just go."

David watched Kalel pull up as Mari left.

He quickly pulled her inside, "We need to talk."

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"I….I think I might like someone."

Kalel froze, "If you say Mari and I get caught up in some weird incestral shit I will murder you." He could hear the edge in her voice.

"No, no that's not it."

"It's not Wes, is it?"

"No."

"Me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." He rolled his eyes.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "You're so mean."

He shrugged, "Boys are supposed to tease girls. You guys have cooties."

She shook her head, chuckling, "I've never seen you talk to another girl."

"That's….yeah. That's the point."

There was a long pause before any of them said anything.

"Kalel?" He said, worried.

"Are you gay?" She asked slowly.

"I don't know if gay is the right word, but I have romantic thoughts about guys."

She bit her lip, "I understand. Are you sure it's not just the bi-curious phase? When I say that, it's not me trying to push those feelings away. I respect you just the same, if not more for growing a pair and telling me."

"Uh, I always had a pair, fuck you very much." David rolled his eyes, "But I don't know. I'll see."

"Do you want to tell me who it is?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to admit it to myself."

"Look." She stepped forward, "As long as it's not-"

"Don't flatter him either." He grinned, "It's not emo flap."

Kalel nodded, "Good. Mind telling me who it is?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Tell me when you're ready. For now, we have some shopping to do."

"Now you have to tell me something personal about you. It will balance it out." He said as he got in the car.

"Anthony and I are fucking tonight." She looked behind her as she backed out of the driveway.

David blinked. Kalel had said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Wow.

"Not good enough for you?" She shrugged, "I'm dying my hair teal tomorrow. Now spill another."

"I'm secretly trying to hook Mari up with Matt."

"I'll tell you another secret, ready?"

He nodded.

She didn't even look at him, driving just as casually as she said her next words, "You like Ian."

_**WOW. WHERE THE HELL DID I GO? ANYWHO, MIDTERMS ARE COMING UP AND I HAVE A FEW 'TRICKS UP MY SLEEVES' PREPARED FOR ALL OF Y'ALL.**_

**_STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS._**

**_~Interview A Sarcastic Demon_**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ian waved goodbye to his parents and watched as Anthony pulled up in his driveway.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping." He grinned.

Ian put his suitcase in the trunk of Anthony's car, "Really?"

"No." He frowned, "I don't understand the joke, but Kalel said that it would be funny if I said it because maybe you'd understand."

"It's from a movie." Ian sighed, buckling his seat belt, "You really didn't know that?"

Anthony shrugged, "Whatever. Your parents know you're staying with me, right?"

"Of course they do."

"Good." Anthony nodded, "I'd be upset with you if they didn't."

"No, they know that I'm going to your place, and they know that we're going to the beach."

"Do they know that I won't be home tonight?"

Ian frowned, "I didn't know that."

"I'm spending the night at Kalel's."

"Yeah?"

"Well, no. I'm spending the night at Mari's, but Mari has a ballet camp thing all weekend that her parents have to attend, so everyone's gone. Mari said we could use the place."

"You do know that the Moss kid lives there too, right?"

"His name is David, and I completely forgot. Can you keep him occupied at my house?"

Ian crossed his arms, "I guess so."

"Please?" Anthony pulled up to the house, "I'm begging you. I'll return the favor when you want to fuck someone."

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Fine. I'll babysit Moss."

"You don't like him do you?"

Ian shrugged. In all honestly, Ian was fine with David. It was the way he felt about him that he didn't like. Ian had accepted the fact that he was never going to like change, and David had brought a whirlwind of changes. For starters, David always seemed to want to be around Ian, and Ian really just wanted some space. The part that pissed Ian off the most is that he was beginning to not want some space. He was beginning to want David to be near him. He didn't know why or how or anything. He was just confused. David made him confused, and Ian hated that.

"He's really nice." Anthony smiled.

Ian got out of the car and grabbed his bag, "I guess."

"I spent the night at his house while Mari was at Kalel's..." Anthony shook his head, "That kid is insane. We both drank way too much because-"

"He's into beer? You're into beer?" Ian frowned.

"What?" Anthony turned back, "No. You didn't let me finish. We both drank way too much because he found Mari's secret stash of foreign sodas in the basement fridge. We were bouncing off the walls all night. I got no sleep."

"Sounds like a party."

"If you ask him nicely, I bet he'd bring them over."

"I don't even have his number." Ian shrugged.

"I'll give it to you." Anthony grabbed Ian's phone and plugged the contact it.

Ian snatched it back when he was done and looked at it. He was saved as '/David/' as if Anthony was trying to italicize and put emphasis on his name. Ian quickly changed it to 'Moss' purely to make Anthony angry.

"So, invite him over, will you?"

Ian sighed.

'hey moss, its ian. anthony's going to fuck his gf in your house. come over here if you dont wanna hear it.'

'How'd you get my number?'

So David was that kind of guy. Perfect spelling and punctuation.

'ant gave it to me. now tell me if youre comin or not'

'Your house?'

'ant's house. my parents are out of town so i'm staying here for the week.'

'What about his parents? I'm assuming they aren't stupid and will eventually notice that their son is gone.'

Ian frowned, "Anthony, what about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Won't they notice if you have two friends over but you aren't here?"

He waved a hand, "They're going out tonight. It's their anniversary."

"Then why not just do it here?" Ian looked at him.

"I didn't think about that. Can you go to his house?"

'he says theyre out for the night and that he can just do it at home, but i have to go over to yours.'

'My parents won't be here tonight.'

'yeah, i know. i heard. but just do me a favor and get out that foreign soda. im going to need some.'

'Will do. I'll see you tonight?'

'order pizza and ill be there in a few hours'

'Kalel says that she doesn't want to do it at his house. Something about feeling guilty. I'm coming over to Anthony's place now.'

'this is the fucking weirdest thing ever'

'I know. I'll be there in an hour. Don't order pizza without me.'

Ian sighed, "Change of plans. It's still on at the Takahashi household."

Anthony shrugged, "That way I don't have to explain the mess."

Ian glanced down at his phone, "Actually, David says you still have to clean it up and not to do it on his bed. He says he laid out the extra mattress for you guys.

He rolled his eyes, "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Of not getting it on tonight."

Ian shrugged, "I don't think so. He seems to not really be interested in anyone."

Anthony frowned, "He talks to Mel."

"He does?"

He nodded, "Yeah. They sit next to each other in English. All they do is talk."

"Damn. He's getting the girl then?"

"Nah. She's not interested romantically."

"Good."

"Good?" Anthony looked at him, "You still have feelings for her?"

Ian shrugged, "Not really, but friends don't do that to other friends."

"I thought you two weren't friends."

"He considers us friends."

"But do _you_?"

* * *

><p>David threw his phone across the room when he saw 'hey moss its ian.'<p>

_Why does he have my number? How did he get it? Does he want to hang out? What does he want with me? He barely acknowledges me; why choose now?_

Most of these questions would have been answered had he not let go of the phone in his excitement. It slid under the changing stall and he watched Kalel pick it up. He had to get off the couch and ask her if she would pass it back, blushing.

She opened the door and came out in a dress. Even though she had originally gone shopping to help David pick out clothes, they ended up going to all the girly stores and getting asked if they were dating because they made a cute couple. David nearly gagged at the thought of that. Kalel was like his sister. She was his sister just as much as Mari, minus the legal documents that made him an official member of Mari's family. She teased him like family. She called him 'the Takahashi boy,' even though David had asked to keep him last name, which the Takahashi's were fine with.

"Why did you-" She paused, looked at his phone, and laughed, "Oh I was so right I totally knew it."

"Shut up!" He grumbled, grabbing it back and texting him.

"I knew it." She smiled, pulling the dress up a little higher, "Do you think this will look good with teal hair?"

"Yeah sure." He waved a hand, texting Ian back.

"You haven't even looked."

He looked up at her. She looked beautiful, but not in a way that made David attracted to her. He still cringed at the thought. He blinked and scanned the dress and her hair.

"Yeah. It'll look really good with it." He nodded, "That's tomorrow, right? I'll go with you if you want. I need a haircut too."

"Thank you." She smiled, "And of course. You'll like my hair dresser. She's super great."

"You owe me a clothing check like that." His gaze stayed on his phone.

"You'd look good in tighter shirts."

He stared at the screen for a few seconds before looking up at her, "What?"

She grabbed his arm, "Look at this thing. It's fit. Do you work out?"

He nodded, "A little bit."

"I could tell. You've gained weight since I first met you."

"How does that prove I work out?"

She frowned, "Well you were extremely skinny when you first started school, as if you were malnourished." She walked back into the stall, "Then you gained weight quickly; I noticed how much you were eating at lunch."

"Yeah?"

"You ate a ton. You'd finish whatever we didn't eat." She had a laughter tone in her voice, "It was funny. I also noticed that you never got fat, and that muscle started showing up."

"You sound like you're in love with me." He looked back down to see if Ian had texted him back.

She opened the door immediately, even though she was only in her jeans and bra, "Say that again?"

"You...that sounded like something you'd say if you were in love with me." He shrugged.

She grinned.

"What?"

"That's how you describe Ian."

"Is not!" He crossed his arms, "Go change."

She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, "Done. Can we go now?"

"Aren't you going to buy the dress?"

"I put it on hold." She shrugged, "In case I grow a little before homecoming."

"It's like...three months away."

She handed the dress to the worker, then looked at David, "You know what I noticed back there?"

"Hmm?" He texted Ian back.

"You didn't stare at my boobs." She picked up her bags and walked out.

"And?" David put his phone in his pocket.

She looked at him, "You're totally gay."

"That's not...I'm just polite." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

David was never very good at lying, and he knew it. He was surprised that no one had found out about his past.

"You've never been polite, David."

"Yes I have." He frowned, looking back at her, "I usually always make eye contact when I talk to someone and I always say please and thank you and-"

"Come on. We're going home now." She grabbed his arm.

"Wait Ian wants to know where you guys are doing it tonight."

"I'm not doing Ian tonight." She frowned, "But you are."

"I am not." David rolled his eyes, "Stop saying that."

"Anthony and I will be at your house tonight though. I'd feel too guilty if I did it at his house."

"I'll let him know."

"Where exactly is Mari?"

"Ballet camp." He shrugged, "It was cancelled due to one of the instructors quitting, but they just sent out an email saying that it's back on."

"You're still texting Ian?" Kalel looked over at his phone when they got in the car.

"No." He frowned, "Just Anthony."

"Does Anthony know?"

"Know what?"

"That you like Ian."

"I do not like Ian!" He slammed his fist against the dashboard, "At least not that way and holy fuck that hurt."

Kalel rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, lover boy."

_**WHILE I MAY JUST TRY AND QUICKLY UPDATE ALL 13 ORIGINAL CHAPTERS, YOU MIGHT JUST SEE MY NAME ON SOME OTHER WORKS :) (**_ THAT'S RIGHT I'M GETTING AROUND NOW_**) SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ME!**_

**_STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS._**

**_~Interview A Sarcastic Demon_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ian sat by himself on the couch at Anthony's house, waiting for David.

He wanted to call Melanie again. They had just broken up for the seventh time and he couldn't tell if he was sick of her or if he needed her back. If Ian was to be honest with himself, he would've admitted that the only reasons he agreed to let David stay with him was because David was the only thing that could keep Ian's mind off Mel. Whenever David was around, all of Ian's being was focused on getting him away, but, recently, when David finally left, Ian wanted him back. He wasn't sure if it was because he was just an asshole who wanted to push him away again, or if it was because he saw something a little more to David.

He pulled out his phone to call her, but his savior came.

There was a loud knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw that David had a backpack on his back and a long black case in his hand.

"How'd you get here?" Ian asked, not seeing a car anywhere.

"I walked." David smiled, "Why?"

"You walked?"

"It was only about a mile." He shrugged, "I brought the sodas."

"Well, come in." Ian let him in, "Anthony told me that you said you'd sleep on the couch in the basement like you did last time."

David looked around, "I've only been here once before, but yeah I slept on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to sleep in his bed with him." David shrugged, "He and I wanted to practice all night anyway so we just stayed in the basement."

"Practice what?"

"Music."

"You play?" Ian was slightly impressed.

He nodded, "A bit. I'm trying out for band next year."

"Sounds lame." Ian grinned.

David shoved Ian's head lightly and playfully, "Whatever. Do you want a soda?"

"Yeah, sure."

David carefully took off his backpack and set it down, unzipping it. He had several papers shoved in, along with a few dozen soda cans.

"You might want to wait a bit. They've been shaken up and are probably a gross room temperature." He began to put the sodas in the fridge.

"What are all those dots?"

"Musical notes."

"What do you play?"

"I play guitar, but my main instrument is the good ole trumpet." He slapped the case, seeming very confident, "I think I might play tenor drums for the band though, since I've been getting into those ever since I convinced Mrs. Taka- mom to buy them for me."

"You're not used to calling her 'Mom,' are you?"

He shook his head. Ian could tell that he didn't want to talk, so he changed the subject.

"Is that your trumpet?"

David nodded.

"So then you can blow?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"I know it was only a matter of time before I heard that one." David smiled.

Ian was getting sick of this. David wouldn't back down on being nice.

"You can finger too then?"

David laughed, "That's a new one."

"But you said you were playing tenors?"

"I might have to blow the drum leader to get that position, but yeah." He grinned.

"Percussion...So you can bang too?"

"God damn it." David shook his head, "Quit it. It's clear that I'm an inexperienced virgin so you can shut up about it."

Ian crossed his arms and turned back, "If you need me, I'll be in Anthony's room."

* * *

><p>David went downstairs to the basement and set his backpack and trumpet down. He felt his phone vibrate and he had a call.<p>

"Kalel? Aren't you with Anthony?"

"Yeah, but he's busy helping his friend with something right now so I decided to call you." She said, "Is Ian in the room?"

"No. He's two stories above me in Anthony's room." David said, looking around to make sure the door was closed and that Ian wasn't down here with him.

"How is he?"

"He's...fine." David shrugged, "He seems to be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Can you eavesdrop on him for me?"

"What?" David frowned, "No!"

"His girlfriend just dumped him."

"Oh." David sighed, but for some reason he felt a little happy, "Why?"

"They've been on and off since eighth grade. They mostly just get back together for a few weeks at a time before breaking up for a month and getting back together and the cycle goes on. He takes it really roughly, but she doesn't."

"Shouldn't he be used to it?"

"Each time she promises it won't be like the last."

David closed his eyes, "Yeah, I'll go check on him for you."

"Make sure to wear a condom." Kalel laughed.

"I'm not going to..." David lowered his voice, "You're an asshole."

"I bet that got you hard, didn't it?"

"No." David squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, hoping she couldn't see right through him.

"Whatever. Have fun with your boyfriend, lover boy."

She hung up on him.

He went upstairs and waited outside Anthony's door.

"Look. I'm sorry that I wasn't who you wanted. Can we please try again?" He heard Ian say.

David frowned. He stayed behind the door, not wanting Ian to know he was there.

"I haven't stopped caring about you since eighth grade, I hope you know that." There was a long pause, "Just give me another chance. I promise I'll be who you want."

David leaned against the wall.

"Please? Can we talk about this in person soon?" Ian sighed, "Alright. Sure. I'll see you then."

David pulled back so it didn't seem that he was there when his backpack side pocket tore against the door hinge. God damn mesh. His pill bottle fell out and the top popped off. He watched in slow motion as the pills scattered everywhere and slid under the door.

Ian appeared in the doorframe seconds later, "What the hell was that?"

"I came up here to check on you. I was hungry and I thought I might order us some pizza since you said you wanted it."

"What the fuck did you drop?" Ian stared at him with a look David had never seen before.

"Pills." He said, bending down to pick them up.

Ian grabbed David's collar, "Why do you have them?"

"Because I'm staying the night and I need them for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"A new day." He shrugged, "What else?"

"And you need them because?"

"ADHD." David pushed Ian's hand away and bent down to collect the pills.

He counted them. Twenty-five. Good.

"How many do you take a day?"

"One." He shrugged, "I'm not a druggie."

"Promise me?"

"Yeah." David shook Ian off, "I promise."

Ian stared at David with such a concern that David didn't even think his mother-if he had one-could do.

_**WOOOOOOOOO! I'M ON A ROLL THIS WEEK! NEW CHAPPIE FOR "WHERE HIS DEMONS HID" SOON!**_

**_STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS._**

**_~Interview A Sarcastic Demon_**


	6. Chapter 6

Mari arrived to the studio and sat down on the bench, waiting for everyone. Her parents had gone off to the meeting room to talk to the director. She pulled out her phone.

'hey matt! stuck here at the ballet studio...help!'

'hahaha you wish! i'm busy with josh, but i'll text you to keep you occupied if you want'

'that would be awesome. why are you with josh?'

'i'm teaching him the best ways to ask a guy out'

Mari frowned. So Matt wasn't intimidated by the thought of asking someone out. That must've meant that he didn't like Mari. She put on a brave face.

'how's he going to ask?'

'Wes. who else?'

'he's liked him for months now'

'true. hey speaking of liking...'

Mari bit her lip. Was this it?

'i think david likes someone but he isnt telling me who'

She sighed, "Dammit."

'um...can you call?'

'sure sure'

She called him, "Matt?"

"What's so important that you need to call me?"

"I think David is gay."

"Gay?" Matt asked, "For who?"

She bit her lip, "Ian."

"Makes sense to me."

"It does?"

"Yeah." He said, "I mean he's always talking about him when he's over here."

"He's always on his Facebook page."

"I didn't know if they had a thing or not. Ian's mentioned him a few times too, and I think if we tried hard enough, we could make it a thing."

"Would you want to try?"

"Sure. You and I would be the only two people still single if they did, though." Matt laughed.

Mari forced a laugh out. Hilarious. Absolutely hilarious. She hated that he thought that was funny.

"Yeah that's a pretty interesting thought."

"It'll be funny, you know?" He shook his head, "I figured that out of five guys, some of us had to be gay. We knew Josh was, but I also knew it wasn't me, Anthony, and I didn't think it was Ian either given his thing with Mel, but I also thought that maybe because of how many times she's ditched him he might be. And David..." He paused, "I get that he's your brother and you're supposed to stand up for him-"

"Matt, I'm agreeing with you."

"He never flirts with girls. I've seen so many of them talk to him, but I can't ever remember him flirting back. Honestly. Every single time a girl comes up to talk to him, he's polite and kind, but he always maintains eye contact and he always seems to be looking at Ian."

Mari smiled. If she helped David get what he wanted, he could help her out.

"Hey, Matt. I have to go, I'll call you back later, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Mari?" David groggily asked.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"I was asleep."

"David, it's like ten. You're usually in bed after midnight."

"Ian's upstairs and-"

"What?" She frowned, "You're with Ian?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Anthony is with Kalel at our house."

"Holy shit, David."

"I'll explain later." He sighed, "Can I sleep now?"

"Why are you so tired?"

"I'm emotionally exhausted."

"Why?"

"Pretend I didn't say that."

"No can do, little bro."

"Mari I'm older than you."

"I heard what you said. It's Ian isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"David, darling, I know you like him."

David bit his lip, "Shut up."

"So it's true?"

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Matt."

There was a pause, "I promise."

"Okay. Now why did you call?"

"Can we make a deal?"

"I guess." David rubbed his eyes.

He was exhausted. Ian had ordered pizza, and once it had arrived, they ate in silence, barely saying anything. After a few slices, Ian had gotten up and went upstairs. That was it. He hadn't heard from him after that.

"We can make him like us."

"What?" He frowned, "I'm not into that kind of thing."

"No, I meant you can help me with Matt, and I'll help you with Ian. We can make him like you."

"Oh." David sighed, "Yeah, okay. We can do that."

"You're the best."

"Yeah. Can I go back to bed now?"

"If you'd like. I'll see you in a few days."

"See you then."

Her words echoed in his head all night.

_We can make him like you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'M STARTING TO FEEL LIKE PEOPLE ONLY LIKE THIS STORY :( .<em>**

**_I MEAN, I LOVE POSTING THIS ONE, DON'T GET ME WRONG, BUT I DO HOPE YOU GUYS CHECK OUT MY OTHER THINGS. LEAVE A REVIEW OR A FAV ON ANY OF MINE, IT'LL MAKE MY DAY!_**

**_STAY SASSY AND STAY CLASSY FOLKS._**

**_~Interview A Sarcastic Demon_**


End file.
